The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronics, and more specifically, to cognitive media playback for dynamically enhancing the media consumption experience of a user.
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, are utilized by many users to consume various types of media content. In some instances, a user may consume media content prior to falling asleep. For example, a user may watch a movie, listen to a podcast or an audiobook on a mobile device while in bed. Some electronic devices may allow for the user to set a sleep timer that pauses the media content when a predetermined time expires.